SpiderMan: The Peter Parker Story
by Rurouni6
Summary: A New take on the Spider-Man Mythos. Currently: Aftershock - Almost a year has passed since Peter obtained his powers and fled, and his first real enemy has come out of the wood works;posessing technology to control low to high frequency shock waves...
1. Origins Part 1

****

Let me tell you something about Super-Heros. No matter how cocky we are, how much we tease the villain. The costumes tend to give these unbeleivable wedgies. Just ask the Fantastic Four. They know how I feel. How cool are you if your running around beating up Super-Villains with a wedgie. Not very cool. 

Well my story begins quite some time ago. I was young. I was full of angst. But most of all.. I wasnt wearing a costume that was one giant wedgie! I mean before the spider that is. Ya. That changed pretty quickly. Chem class is just no fun when your ass hurts that bad. Anyway... I was what you would call um... _mildly_ unsocial... ya, that sounds pretty right. 

Peter Parker sat at a lunch table alone, picking away at some potatoes. His lonelieness felt unrivaled... little acne here. Glasses there. Cant forget the geekishly lame outfit. His Aunt May was quite an old foggie about things like that. She still felt that a young man should wear dress shoes, and bow ties to school. Hell. There were gay kids who were less persecuted than Pete. And in an age full of homo-phobes, that was quite something. He was a laughing stock. A mulligan*. 

An apple managed to somehow soar its way over to his head, and splattered in his neatly combed hair, staining his plad hand me down shirt from his Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben was a good man, sometimes a little stylishly neglective of Pete, but still a wonderful man. "PARKER! WHAT THE HELL! YOU RUINED MY APPLE! I NEED COMPENSATION! PAY UP! 5 BUCKS!" A deep, unintelectual voice bellowed from behind him. "Oh boy. Not today. Please." He muttered. "Did you hear me Parker!?" Lou Jenkins grabbed him by the back of the collar. His bow tie strangled him a little. "Lou come on please... Don't do this anymore. Just away. I have no more money." Lou laughed. Like the idiot he was. "Dont worry. I Aint taking your money Parker" He picked up Peters lucnh plate. "This will hafta do." And with lightning speed, Lou dumped the the food on Petes head. Potatoes, and gravy streaming down his face and on his clothes. He wanted to cry. But no. If he did. Then, they would just hassle him some more. It was a relentless, and cruel cycle. He couldnt hold it back. He had to release it somehow.

'ARRRG!' Peter Parker jumped to his feet, stumbling a little on his nicely polished dress shoes. FWOOSH! He swung at Lou. And made a direct connection with his face. The football players thick skull though, seemed to leave him unharmed. Pete began to shake. Now he was definately gonna cry. Lou appeared very angry. Parker wet his pants. Never was a sadder scene. 'Im gonna enjoy this one Parker.' Last thing Peter remembered was the fist. 

*Mulligan - A mulligan is traditionally known as a golfing term. In this particular author created definition it is in fact a person no one likes, and is usually ostricised and taunted by others for various reasons including excessive strangeness, or even extreme uncleanliness ( or stench).

****

Ok so _mildly_ unsocial isn't exactly the word I was looking for. 

"You ok Petey?" Asked his Aunt May, wrapping her arm around him. She placed an ice pack over his eye. "It'll be okay bud." His uncle Ben told him, with a smile. "Don't worry. It's only a suspension. Might do you some good to miss school just once." Pete sobbed. "It wasnt my fault though... he started it. They always do. Why do I get in trouble." NOw he WAS ready to cry. "It'll be fine sweetheart," his Aunt May ruffled his hair a bit. "NO its not. IM SICK OF THIS!." Tears began to stream down his face. His Aunt and Uncle sighed, deep heart felt sighs. "What can we do to help Peter? Just tell us and we'll try." His UNcle Ben said. Peter wiped a few tears and sniffled. He was a Sophmore in High SChool for chrissakes and he was crying like a five year old with a scraped knee. "I want to fit in. Could we maybe find me some new clothes? just a little? I know things are tight, but..." His Aunt May chimed in. "But Pete. You know how I feel about you wearing -" "May stop being an old fogie. Get with the times. We cant make the boy wear this stuff. Times have changed. Peter start wearing your casual clothes to school. And in the meantime. We'll find you a new wardrobe, if you want to fit in so bad we'll give it our best shot. Kay?" His nephew nodded, without energy.

May and Ben left Peter be. To think on his own. He sat in front of his mirror. Staring at his reflection. His thick rimmed glasses had shattered and broke. He had a tremendous blackened eye, but most of all he looked like a nerd. Peter undressed himself and looked in the mirror. NOthing special. He was in fact a little flabby. Possibly a little obese. Pete always did have a pit of a pot belly. It was not fair to him. He had always tried to be accepted. But people were just far to judgemental, and he was the opposite of social. He pushed his hair about. He was thinking about a makeover. And with summer approaching. It was perhaps the best time to do so. He peered out his window and noticed Gwen Stacy walking down the street with her friends, and boyfriend Flash Thompson. Only in Queens, Peter felt, would he ever see someone as breathe taking as Gwen. Her golden locks. Her perfect body. Everything about her seemed to make him tingle. 

****

Basically, Gwen was what you would call... umm... perfect? And it sure wasn't my spider-sense that tingled around her. But, I'd rather not get into tangents about unrequited love...

A few weeks passed. And now Peter was becoming more of a blend in with the rest of the crowd. Of course, this only fueled the others to pick on him more excessively. Unbeknownst to Pete, he would soon meet someone who would play a key role in his life, and complicated things beyond all belief, but still become one of his closest and dearest friends. Of course at the time he would be his only friend.

"Okay we have a transfer student to our school class," Mrs. Boule bellowed in her annoyingly loud voice. Even Peter never liked her. And of course he was the biggest teachers pet of them all. "His name is Harry Osbourne." A young man stepped into the room. The least bit timid or shy. In fact he was quite confident and had the athletic physique to back it. He took a seat next to Peter. Eye balled him for a minute. And then looked ahead of the class. "As some of you may know. Harries father is owner and CEO of Osbourne Industries. Leader in scientific, and military research for the past 15 years." Harry leaned over and whispered to Peter "she sounds like an advertisement." Peter chuckled and smiled at Harry, who despite seeming like a jock, was one of the only students who took time to actually say something humane to Pete. 

"In fact class. In Two weeks we will be making a visit to Osbourne industries to take part in a demonstration on Gamma radiation at its affect on living cells." A hand shot up in the class. "What Flash." The teacher sputtered rolling her eyes. "Is it true that, that guy in like Utah or Kansas or something was exposed to gamma rays and lived?" Mrs. Boule rolled here eyes. "Flash, please dont tell me your talking about that Doctor Banner again. They still have no solid proof-" He cut her off quick. "BUT MY COUSIN SAW HIM! HE SAID HE BECAME THIS GIANT GREEN MONSTER!" The class chuckled, and the bell let out. 

****

Bruce Banner could have so kicked her ass. Oh wait. Im getting a little off topic aren't I? Ya. 

"Your Pete right?" Harry approached Parker in the halls. "Uh ya. I guess so." He replied, in somewhat of an awakward manner. "You guess? Thats not very confident of you. I mean... it is a yes or no question." Peter shrugged. "I... kinda... I have no social etiquet." Harry stopped for a minute. "Well if you gonna use words like 'etiquet', it makes a lot more sense why you don't have a social life." They both kind of laughed. Osbourne looked at him. "Seriously though. I was wondering if you coudl give me a bit of a hand with my science work. I'm not exactly a mathematician or anything." Peter laughed. "Umm... Mathematicians... do Math." Harry cringed. "Oh ya. Just forget I said that will ya? So are ya gonna help me or what, I have no clue what I'm doing in that class and I really don't wanna look like a goon?" Peter chewed his lip for a minute. "Ya I guess I could give you a hand. ." Harry nodded. "GRREAT I HEAR YOUR A WHIZ! Ill find you after school and we can go to my place. Study there."

****

Now please. Do explain to me. How is it that a SOPHMORE placed in advanced chem has, in no way, any idea as to what hes doing? Can you say bribary...

* * *

The gamma rays burned and flared. The mouse being subjected to them, schreeched in agony. Norman Osbourne chewed on the corner of his mouth. _Work damn it, work. _He thought, as he watched the mouse squirm. Suddenly the creature exploded. Green blood splattering all over the cylinder it was in. "GOD DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO HUMAN TESTING IF I CANT KEEP A FUCKING MOUSE ALIVE!!" he threw a note pad on the ground and collected blood samples from the mouse. 

Time passed like nothing to him. Not only did Norman own and run the company, but he also worked for himself as a researcher. And now he was frustrated. He began to think,and mess with a formula after thoroughly investigating the blood. "EUREKA! I THINK I HAVE IT!"

* * *

Peter was in science nerd heaven. "Oh my god Harry. You father has so much cool stuff. He... wow this is unbeleivable.If i had this type of equipment I would ... I would just die." The drool practically dripped from Peters lips. "Calm down man. I don't understand what you people see in this stuff. It bores the hell out of me. " Harry commented. "Well Harry. Its nice to know you want to take on teh family business." Norman Osbournes voice bellowed from behind some equipment, where he was mixxing chemicals. Harry cringed. "I'm sorry dad... but you know.. this stuff just isnt my thing." Osbourne laughed at his son. "Well apparently I might have to leave the business to your frined over here. We seem to share the same interests." For a moment there was silence at Harry and Norman looked into eachothers eyes. The joking stopped. Time seemed to stop, and the looks in their eyes seemed to bear somewhat of a grudge with eachother. It was evident that in some way they barely tolerated one another. Time resumed and Norman looked at Pete, placing his mixture on a table and extending a hand. "Norman Osboure." Peter stuck his hand out. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Osbourne. Ive read all your books." Norman grinned widely. "ALL my books? Thats quite some literature for a high school student." "Well Peter is sort of a science brain dad. He's in my Advanced Chem class." Harry busted in, pointing at Pete rather proudly. "Advanced Chem?" Norman looked at Parker, not displeased. "Well Mr. Osbourne.. I'm required to take it if I want to be accepted into Honors Physics next year.... its a pre-requisite.. I have been taking some classes at the community college though. Of course... I sort of sneak in." Norman laughed and shook Petes hand excitedly. "With a little work you could become the next me. And please just call me Norman." They laughed and Peter nodded, taking his hand back, "Ok. Norman." 

Harry coughed loudly signifying that he wanted to get the studying on with. Norman peeked at his son and then at Pete. "In fact I have an experiment I'm working on involving gamma radiation and living cells. Would you like to give me a hand? You can join to Harry..." Petes eyes lit up and he looked at Harry. Harry sighed. "I'm out. I'll just go to my room. Pete you go. How often do you get to do science experiments with someone like Norman Osbourne. We'll study another night." Harry turned and began walking away quite a bit disgruntled at the fact that his father had screwed him out of his study partner. "Harry. Wait. Are you sure? I mean-" Pete was cut off by Norman placing his hand on his shoulder and speaking out. "Don't worry. Harrys very out spoken. If he wasnt sure he wouldn't say it. Let's go." The two began to walk towards the back of Normans lab. As Harry went up the stairs to head back into the main household. He peeked over his shoulder and noticed his father looking at him with a sly look in his eyes. That same fiery rivalry burned between their glares. 

Norman showed Parker around the lab. Pete could hardly keep his tongue in his mouth. Before the question came to him. "Wait a minute. Mr. Osbourne-" "Norman Peter. Call me Norman." Osbourne smiled a smile that seemed to hide a darker persona beneath it. One he had yet to release. "I'm sorry. Norman. You said this was going to be a gamma test right?" Pete asked with interest in his eyes. Norman nodded. "Well. What about Osbourne industries previous involvement in gamma testing? Led by Dr. Banner?" Something sparked in Normans eyes. "Dr. Banner is no longer acknowledged as an employee of Osbourne Industries." Peter bit his lip. "What about the accide-" He was cut off. "That information is private and unfortunately I can not disclose it to you." It was deathly obvious Norman was covering up the accident, that had transformed Doctor Banner. The accident that had created the infamous Hulk. Yet, that was another story. 

Pete swallowed hard. He decided it would be better to change the topic. And then he saw the spider. It was in a glass container. Somehow he felt as if that spider was watching him, as if it knew what was to become of it. That somehow, if it looked deep down into Peters soul. Pete might be willing to release him. Of course once Petes eyes met his, their destinies suddenly intertwined, and would later combine in ways neither had imagined possible. 

****

It is impossible to describe what I felt. Or what I saw in that spiders eyes. As well, it is also impossible to tell what that spider was thinking. Or even if it WAS thinking. In some way though, staring into its cold, sad eyes I could see my destiny without the realization of what I was seeing. 

Norman slapped Pete on the back. "Parker? You ready? Us and that spider have a date with some gamma rays. Pete shook off the chilling stare of the spider and put his book bag down ont he floor and looked at Norman. "Lets get started." They both smiled and leapt to work. 

The chemical mixture Osbourne was putting together worked as a stabalizer for the living cells that would be affected by the gamma. In turn the rays would be able to, in theory, speed up the evolutionary process in the DNA of whatever it was being used on, _without_ killing the test subject. For instance the "mutant" or "X" gene inherent in most human beings, could be accelerated to awaken from its dormancy. Of course at this point in the test phase, it was not exactly sure what would happen to the subject if this gene was to be accelerated. In Bruce Banners case, his "X" gene was "awakened" to reveal an excessively violent and uncontrollable Hulk, due to his own personal anguish and surpressed anger issues. This mixture was then applied to the spider, with the aid of Peter, followed by intense gamma exposure. The end result? At first, it seemed as if nothing had happened. But after a little observation on the Part of Peter and Norman, they found that the spider had become faster, stronger, more agile, show signs of what seemed like precognition. While some spiders have shown mild signs that they may potentially posses precognent abilities, this spider appeared to view the world from many directions, and appeared as if it knew what would happen up to several seconds later. It was remarkable, and it was a scientific breakthrough.

"Congratulations Peter." Osbourne patted the teenager on the back. "You've just helped me with a scientific breaththrough." A massive smile spread across his face. "If you don't mind. I must make a phone call. Watch the spider." And with that Norman ran off. The experiment had gone successful, in fact. It was so successful that people all over the world would pay millions for the secret. Norman Osbourne had at last cracked the mystery, that Bruce Banner had taken to the grave with him*.

*The Death of Bruce Banner - This involves a re-telling of the Hulk mythos currently in production. Look on my story list for this fic in the future. 

Pete examined the spider inside of its glass. It seemed remarkably adept now that it had spent a little time with its enhanced abilities. Its movement were so quick, and agile. It was amazing. Then the spider stopped moving. It twitched slightly. Pete raised an eyebrow. The spider looked into his eyes. And that same feeling of fate meeting up with him came over him once more. Then his mouth dropped open. The spider began to rear back. Somehow Parker had, had a feeling what was going to happen. He shoved back his chair knocking it over. "NORMAN! HARRY!" Pete spun around. To turn to run. "MR OSBOUR-" The glass shattered as the spider burst through its encasing. It was quick. Almost to quick to see. Norman swung the door open. "Pete whats the matter!?" He began down the steps. The spider lept up onto Parkers back. Sticking and climbing. "HELP! THE SPIDER!" Osbourne saw the smash in the glass containment. "HOLYSHIT!" A fiery pain burned in Peter Parkers neck. Everything turned to black. Tears welled in his eyes as all around him faded. The spider leapt from him. Landing on a nearby wall, and dissapearing. Petes legs buckled, his glasses fell off and broke under one foot. He could hear still. All of his sense were shutting down one at a time. "OH GOD PARKER! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!? PETE SPEAK TO ME!! 

* * *

End of Origins Part 1. Please do excuse spelling and grammar errors. Also note that some of the writing may sound a wee bit corny, or the dialogue a little chopy. I still have not gotten into my groove with this story. Unfortunately. When I do though, I may come back and re-do this story so please be patient with me. As far as feedback goes. Say what you will. Just be bluntly honest. 

Disclaimer: I Do not . Never have, and probably never will own any of the characters mentioned above or in any other Marvel based stories. I am in no way affiliated with the Marvel company and am not profitting from these stories, except just a little bit in the ego department. 


	2. Origins Part 2

****

I felt like I had been hit by a Mac truck. 

The world was dizzying. Sickening. In Peters sleep like state he felt able to think and remember. Was he dead? Asleep? Or .. was he somewhere else. He remembered his parents. Before they had died. He was only six when it happened. Plane crash. They were on their way back to the states, and the plane engine gave out. 124 died. 2 of them knew and loved and cared for Peter. He had been staying with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, when they got the call. He stayed living with them ever since. He didnt want to die. Not now. Not here. NOt with that stupid spider. He would have cried if it were possible. Then suddenly, he felt a -

"CLEAR!!!!" Parkers body convulsed. The difibulator sent a tremendous shcok through his system, and his eyes snapped open. Air filled his lungs. He looked up at the gasping for air. He was scared. Didn't know what to think. What to say. Norman peeked down at him. "PARKER!" He patted the boy on the back. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR ALIVE!" Harry was standing there smiling, releived. Norman Smirked. "I wasn't sure where you lived, or what your number was. So I never called you parents." Pete breathed heavily. "Thats... ok. My Aunt May would have been worried sick." Norman looked over at the window. "Its getting dark. You rest. And we'll get you home in a little while. We just need to run blood work. Make sure your fine." He looked at the doctor and gave him a suspicious little nod. The doc nodded back, his dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He walked over to Peter, and got ready to drain a sample. "This will only hurt a little bit Mr. Parker." He took the blood from Peter. And was on his way. 

Osbourn walked down the hall behind the doctor with the sunglasses. "You MAKE SURE I get these results Otto." The man nodded. "Do not worry Norman. It will be fine. If my theory is correct... the spider's venom may actually awaken this boys X gene. Or kill him. Maybe both." Norman laughed. "Well I don't want a law suit on my hands." Otto laughed. "right now. A law suit is gonna be the last of your worries." Norman peered at the doctor. "Listen Octavius. If you DARE go against me and THIS company. I WILL make your life hell. And that little project of yours? I'll cut the funding in the blink of an eye. You understand me." Otto nodded. "I understand."

Peter felt sick. He wanted to go back to sleep. But somehow he could not. It was too hard to do. Harry smiled at him. "Hey Pete. You feeling ok ?" Parker shook his head. He felt like shit. Only for the time being though. Unbeknownst to him though, deep down inside him, his body was changing. Neurons were firing, he was slowly begining to mutate. His X gene had become undormant, and witht he combinations of the spiders, irradiated venom, they formed a gene all their own. Peter was sweating. It felt as if the muscles in his body were tensing up, and releasing. Quickly intensely. Sleep suddenly came upon him. 

When he awoke he was alone in his bed, at home. "Uhhhh..." Aunt May walked into the room. "PETER! YOUR AWAKE!" It was the next day. But he barely realized that. "OHTHANKHEAVENS!" She spoke in a very cluttered manner. "Mr. Osbourn said you had an accident. The nice doctor said you would be fine though. How do you feel?" Parker moaned. He thought he was going to throw up. He stumbled out of bed. But fell to the floor. Vomit spewing from his mouth. He was getting dizzy. Frustrated. And again he was out like a light. 

The next time he came to was that evening. Peter felt as if he was dying. His body was changing, and the effects were terrible on him. Vomitting. Diareah. A fever. He wasn't sure but he thought he was losing quite abit of weight. Of cours ehe had no problem with that. Seeing as he was always somewhat overweight to begin. Maybe the loss would be good. He was hallucinating though. The dramtic loss of body fat, lack of nutition, the fever. It was all taking its toll. And a terrible toll it was. The sweating was endless. Eventually he missed to week from school. Of course catching up was as simple as anything to him. Someitme around the second week he got better. Visits from Doctor Octavius and Norman Osbourn were constant. And everytime they came, Peter thought he saw something on their faces. SOmething that told him they were up to no good. It was a frustating feeling. He didnt want to die. 

Once he had started to get better though, it came in buckets. In fact. He was better than ever. IT FELT GREAT! He had energy. Stamina. Everything. Some if it, he never even had before. In fact he had lost a substantial amount of weight to boot. 25 pounds. The doctor had said it was a miracle that his body hadnt had some sort of breakdown, due to the sudden weight loss. Harry visited him constantly. Peter was glad to know that he had at least made some sort of real friend for once in his life. 

****

The energy I was filled with was substantially unbeleivable. It was like I had suddenly become this athlete or something. Everything changed for me. Then one day, I noticed something in particular. If you felt what I felt that day.... you would have noticed to. 

It was crazy, but several days before Pete was gettign ready to head back to school something happened. He was laying on his bed. Reading a comic book. When his body convulsed. He had no explanation for it. But it kept happening. His muscles tensed like crazy. This had happened every so often since the spider bite, but now it was the most intense. of all. Blood pumped and rushed through his body. Everything cringed and ached, he thought he was going to burst. Felt like he was going ot die. He screamed out in pain. Holding his sides. Aunt May's footsteps hurried upstairs "PETER ARE YOU OK!" She burst into the room. And found Pete on the floor. Laying there. screaming in agony. "BEN!" She called to her husbands. She went to touch Pete, but out of reflex his hand shot up, and smashed to pieces a bed post. She was shocked, afraid. Ben came into the room. and saw what was going on. He moved towards Peter, to help him. But Parker scurried away. His back arched, his muscles practically exploded. "STAY AWAY! I DONT WANT TO - AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" HE cried out. Digging his hands into the wall. He did not realize it though. He thought perhaps it had been the floor. When he started to crawl. His fingers smashed through the dry wall, paint chips all over the floor. His other hand moved up. Some kind of liquid seemed to excrete slightly from his finger tips. He was crawling. On the wall. Aunt May screamed in terrible fright. Ben stared, astonished. Pete was uncompletely unaware of waht he was doing. "ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Painfully. Tearing chunks of wall out. People down on the street could hear. They looked at the house. A group of neighbors were gathering. Pete, not in control of himself, leapt towards the window. SMASH! Glass shattered, but he moved so quickly that the mob had no more than a glimpse at him. 

He landed ont he roof of the house next door. It was all instinct driving him. Nature was calling him. He took flight across house tops. Leaping from the peeks, as a spider would. He could see the world around him, speeding by. How fast was he moving? He landed on a rooftop, in a spider-like stance, hands clinging to the roof. Feet keeping a grip. He was barefoot. And from his feet excreted the same liquid that came from his hands. He scuttled around. Now he was becoming concious of what was going on. He began to breathe heavily. It was frightening. He could see, in the distance, the group of spectators. Of course, he was too far away for them to identify him. That is if they hadnt seen him go out the window. What was he to do? He didn't know what to do. He just ran, crawled rather. Like a bolt of lightning throught he sky. He moved, awkwardly, yet agile. He barely knew what he was doing. Except deep down, his gut, his instinct told him what to do and how to do it. And so the spider headed towards the wild. The URBAN jungle, 

'**I really had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that I had to escape. I needed to see the big buildings. Scale them. Understand myself through nature, although a city isn't exactly nature. Of course, to a spider... it is. **

Peter was perched atop the Chrysler building. He had been running, and jumping and crawling for hours. Yet he had not tired of it. He looked at the city below him. It was beautiful. He then turned his gaze towards his arm. There was a gash there, he had gotten it on some barbed wire. That had been a half hour ago. Of course now, that gash had closed. In fact. Before his eyes it was slowly dissapearing. He could not explain it. He sat. To think. To know. To understand. The wind blew in his face, messing his hair. In the distance the sun had begun to set. Everything sank in. He formulated, ideas and theories about these abilites. Like any normal scientist. Of course, the gut instinct that led him was now telling him what happened. And with only some of his inginuity, and remembering several books he had once read. He came up with the most logical theory. Plain and simple:

**A man by the name of Proffesor Xavier, a leader in the mutant community, had written several books all of which I have read. So remembering the X gene he talked about so avidly I came up with an obvious solution. Doctor Bruce Banner had an accelerated X gene due to his gamma exposure. Which turned him into the Hulk. Well I had an accelerate X gene due to the spider venom which had slowly made its way through my system. The venom had suffered massive irradiation, which could have killed me easily. But didn't. I have led myself to beleive that my X gene had already been more awake than a normal person, and it counter acted with the spider bite. My X gene perhaps would have only awakened in my children, assuming I had any. Since the bite and the gene combined though, my evolution was sped up faster than a normal mutant. Any ability that I would have taken on as a regular mutant was enhanced, and then spliced with the spiders mutant abilites. So basically, I evolved into a Spider-Man. I had become remarkably fast, agile, strong, and durable. My skin had grown thicker than the average person, and my ability to heal was accelearted SO rapidly that I could mend broken bones properly within hours. In fact my eye sight had even been enhanced. I no longer needed glasses, in fact I was more than capable of seeing farther than ANY normal person. Everything had become so detailed. Truthfully the world had become a much scarier place, but at the same time I was having a total blast with the fact that I could scale buildings. Bench press cars. And dodge bullets. It was like being NEO. **

Of course those were not the ONLY things I was capable of. No. My senses, and mind had become sharpened to such a degree that I borderlined on being precognent. The world around me was so intense, that I could sense danger lurking for up to a minute away. It gave me speed and agility such a boost that by normal standards I was UNTOUCHABLE. I called it my "spider-sense". It was as if I had eyes in the back of my head. Of course, tell that to any one of the mutants who have kicked my ass in the past. They'll laugh. 

Peter didn't want to return home. But at the same time he did not want to scare Aunt May and Uncle Ben. So he scavenged for change. and made a phone call. Uncle Ben picked up. He sounded shaken. "He- Hello?" Peter hesitated for a moment. "Unc-Uncle Ben?" UNcle Bens voice cracked. "PETER!? OH MY GOD! PETER ARE YOU OK!? WHERE ARE YOU? ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" Peter broke in. "I... I'm in the city Uncle Ben. I'm to scared to come home. I don't know what you must think of me. I don't even know what to think of me. I... I'm a freak. But.. Im not coming home. Not tonight. Maybe not even soon. But I will. Eventually. When I have the answers I want." Uncle sounded as if he was crying. " Peter... please. Your Aunt had a heart attack. She di-" Pete broke in. He didnt know what to say but he felt he needed to to say SOMETHING."SHE DIED!?" Ben stopped Pete before he could go off on a tangent. "NO! NO! She.. She... shes in the hospital. They said shemight not make it. She was too old Peter. Her body could hardly handle it." Peter twitched. How could he have done this. It was his fault. He had put Aunt May in the hospital. He could have killed her. There should have been something he could have done. Anything. "Please insert another twenty-five since if you wish to continue talking" The telephone chimed in. This snapped Peter into awareness. "Uncle Ben. I... I'm not coming home. Not yet. I love you...." He hung up the phone. And looked at the city around him. It was cold. The streets were dead. He was barefoot, in a t-shirt and sweat pants. He felt so alone. He headed off towards an alley, and leapt onto a wall, getting ready to climb up it. When he noticed a flier that said. "Win money wrestling! UP TO FIVE GRAND IN PRIZES!" Pete's eyes flared. And he smiled. Easiest five grand he would ever make. 


	3. Origins Part 3

****

Easiest five grand a person like me could ever make. In fact... I went on to make much more.. and lose just as much. I'd been gone for several weeks. I did show up for school a couple times. Until, they became aware of the fact that I had gone missing. Then they attempted to contact Uncle Ben. 'Course I didn't let them do that. Anyway I started making a name for myself in wrestling. I managed to get some money, and put myself up in a little hotel. Not the best diggs, but better than an alleyway. 'Course I practiced with my powers a lot too. Can't say it was all fun and games, something like that is pretty hard to get a handle on. 

Peter leapt from the roof of a building. And caught onto a flag pole. He used his weight to spin around it, and thats when he payed for that mistake, the lack of gloves, caused for somewhat of a dry burn on his hands. When he let go, and he let go as soon as it started hurting, he soared through the air and crashed through a window. Landing in a room. where two kids were... well.... screwing. They stared at him. He stared at them. Peter stood up. "I hope this is a lesson for you kids.. .You never know when a man-spider is just gonna leap through your window... "

Pete was leaping across rooftops. Practicing his jumping techniques. When he landed on a skylight, and shattered through it. He hurtled several floors through the air. And landed flat on a giant wedding cake. He looked around. Cake was splattered everywhere, and the entire reception was looking at him. He picked up the plastic bride and groom from the cake, looked at it and handed it to the groom. " Congratulations?"

Pete was practicing his wall crawling, by WALKING up the side of a building one evening. As he was walking up he passed a scaffold on it stood a man wearing a dark red leather suit. Parker looked at him and raised and eyebrow. He looked him up and down. Peeked at the horns at the stick he was carrying, and coughed. The man turned his head towards him. "What?" Peter said nothing. "Seriously. What?" The man repeated. Pete bit his lip. "Well... I mean.. the leather? Are you like blind?" The guy laughed. "Why yes I am." Pete looked shocked for a minute. "Uh.. but you on a building side... in leather... with a large stick." The man laughed. "Well ... your walking up the side of a building." Pete thought for a minute and finally said. "Ya I guess you have a point. But your .. wearing leather..." "You didn't see me. I didn't see you." The man replied, before he leapt from the side of the scaffold. Pete mumbled. "YOU CANT SEE ME. Your blind." Then from below he heard a voice yell back. "I HEARD THAT!"

****

OK maybe I lied. It was pretty fun.

Now. Whenever I went out there I wore a mask. Don't want people knowing what I look like. Just not cool. And I realized I'd come into better shape than anytime in my life. I looked, and felt great. Of course emotionally... things were still a little traumatic. And then one night. Uncle Ben showed up.. and things became complicated... more so than before.

The ring shook, and Pete dropped a guy into the mat. The man moaned. This was no fake, set up wrestling. This was the REAL deal. Of course Parker went easy on them. After all he did NOT want any deaths on his concience. He pinned the man, and gave the crowd a little show. It felt great to be receiving so much attention. He was for once, truly special. He looked out into the audience. There were TV crews. From the local tv channel. Reporters from the Bugle. All sorts of people of all shapes and forms. And they loved him. HIM. Then he noticed someone in the crowd. He would have recognized that face anywhere. It was a stone face, one of strength and wisdom, but at the same time, great joy. Uncle Ben. Peter swallowed hard. DId he know it was Peter? Probably. Him and Uncle Ben had spent long nights watching wrestling on television. And why would that change? Even when Pete wasn't around to watch it with him. Ben looked unpleased. Yep. He knew. 

Pete was hurrying down the walkway. He wanted to avoid his uncle. He could not bear to face him. Not yet. He hurried into the back. No sign of Ben following him. GREAT. He sighed releif. Turned around and began to walk down through the tunnels to collect from the manager. He took of his mask to take a breather. A heavy hand placed itself upon Parkers shoulder. "Shit." He turned around to face Uncle Ben. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker." Uncle Ben gave him a deep hug. A tear fell from his eye. "Peter... May died." The words stung Pete with an unmatchable pain. No. She couldn't have. It wasn't possible. "Dear god." Peter's breathing became rapid. He wanted to cry. He could hardly move. He was almost paralyzed. Uncle Ben let him go. And Peter dropped to his knees. Holding his head in his hands. Tears streamed his face. "WhY? WHY!? ITS MY FAULT!!!!! OH MY GOD! UNCLE BEN...." Pete broke down. A bitter taste filled his mouth. Ben dropped down to his knees and held Pete in his arms. "Its ok Pete. Don't worry. Its not your fault. She just... she ... it scared her... it scared me to. She was just too hold to handle it" Pete cried. "I killed her... because of that DAMNED SPIDER!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!" He wiped at his tears. He struggled from Bens arms and got up. He began to walk down the hall. "Peter wait." He wasn't listening. "PETER! LISTE-" Pete cut him off. "Stay AWAY FROM ME UNCLE BEN! I don't... I don' t wanna hurt you too.... "

Pete hurried down the hall. Ben called to him. He stopped to listen. "Peter. Your growing up. What ever your turning into. It doesn't have to be some sort of monster! PETER THERE ARE PLENTLY OF MUTANTS OUT THERE! THEY ALL LIVE WITH THEIR ABILITIES DAY IN AND DAY OUT! YOU CAN DO IT TO! YOUR A SPECIAL BOY PETER, BUT YOU CAN STILL FIT IN! JUST REALIZE THAT!" Pete breathed a sad, deep breathe. "Stay away Uncle Ben..." he called. "I love you. I don't want the same thing to happen to you as Aunt May." He began to walk slowly, waiting to see if Ben would follow. He did. Hurriedly he came around the corner. They looked at eachother. "Pete... I know your a young man trying to find yourself. You dont understand what your turning into right now... but some day you will. You'll figure it out. And I hope.. that .. someday you can come back to me. Because Peter... I love... you.. with or without the powers ..." Parker walked again. This time Uncle Ben didn't follow. 

Pete collected his money, and was on his way. He was depressed, beyond all measures. Aunt May was dead. He couldn't return to Uncle Ben because he didn't want to fuck up his life anymore. And the manager had just fired him. Called him a wall crawling freak. Told him he had too much of an unfair advantage out there. Well Pete showed THAT guy what he was made of when he took the door off of its hinges and threw it at him. Lousy end to a lousy day. He headed back on to his motel room. Maybe if he got some sleep he could clear his head. 

It was late and dark, and Pete rather than building hop, walked back to his temporary abode. Along the way, he noticed the unbeleivable amount of crime throughout the city. It was sickening. And then something occured to Pete. Why not steal? It was profitable. It wasn't decent. It wasn't moral. But very profitable. He could set up a whole new life for himself. Somewhere else. And the likelyhood of him being caught with HIS powers was very slim. So why not? Yea why not. 

****

One of my not so bright ideas. It was immoral. But I wanted cash. I wanted the big time. No matter HOW I got there I still intended to get there. It was stupid of me. Flat out stupid. Its like they say about Karma. What goes around, comes around... well it definately came back around. 

Pete had slept on the idea indeed. He decided to rob a bank. And what better way than straight out. He lurked around the alley ways and rooftops most of the day. Plotting, and planning an escape. A method of entrance. He had even started work on a formula for webbing. It wasn't nearly ready though. It was still in its early stages. But he was ready and when it came time to perfrom the robbery. Things went a little differently than planned. 

First, Pete called home. To Uncle Ben. Just in case there would never be another chance to speak. No answer. He left a message: "Uncle Ben. I am going to do something I''m not very proud of. But I do it. So I can stay out of your life. So I don't have to be a root of problem. I'm going to leave town. I want you to forget about me.. I love you Uncle Ben."

Next he got his mask and stuff ready. Just outside on a rooftop he put the mask on, and crawled down the side of the building into an alley. 

Then. It was robbing time. 

Pete pushed open the doors. Of course somehow he did not really draw attention. He had the hood of a jacket he purchased, pulled over his head. He was preparing himself emotionally for this. He had never done something so... so.. wrong in his life. He stepped into line. Several minutes passed, and he was to be next in line. When the man in front of him did the unexpected. He raised a gun in the air, and fired it. "EVERYONE DOWN THIS IS A HOLD UP!"

Ben was heading to the store to pick up some food when he noticed on the side of a building a shadow, lurking and watching. He had yet to get Peters message. But he knew deep down that was Peter up there. Pete was the only person he knew capable of that sort of scaling of buildings. He parked on the side of the road and watched closely. Waiting, anticipating what Pete would be doing. He noticed that his nephew had been wearing his wrestling mask. This made Ben antsy. Pete couldn't have been trying something.. well... foolish could he? Ben stepped out and followed him as he went into the bank. That feeling that something was wrong? It was stronger now. And when that gun went off. Ben could not help but being shocked at what transpired. 

Everyone dropped. The floor was carpeted with people. Except Peter who kept standing. _Oh shit_ he thought. _My plans ruined._ The pointed the gun at Peter. Peter looked down the shaft. "Don't you think its a little early in our relationship for this sort of thing?" The man was dumbfounded. Totally confused. For a second that is. Of course thats all Pete needed. He moved so quick that he was a blur, at least to the ordinary person. And like magic he disarmed the man. The gun was now his, and he backhanded the guy across the room, dropping him onto the floor.

****

I assumed the guy was out cold. You know. Down for the count. But you know waht assuming does, right? It makes an ASS out of U and ME...

The woman behind the counter was so ecstatic she began laughing. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT ... THAT WAS AMAZIN'!" Pete smiled through his mask. "No problem." He turned the gun on her. "Now just gimme the money. And we'll all be happy right?" The woman stepped back. She had a look of dissapointment in her eyes. First she gets robbed, robbed gets beaten unconcious, then she gets robbed by the guy who saved her. Great circle of life. 

She began to empty out the money. It was so clique. Robbing a bank. Then the doors opened and Ben stepped in. "PETER!" Parker turned his head. _Shit shit shit. _It was Uncle Ben. He didn't know what to say. "Pete... what are you resorting too? I told you... this is no way to live. Just because your different you don't have to have to.." Pete became angry now. "Have to what? Huh Ben? What turn into the monster that I am? THAT WE ALL KNOW I AM!" He dropped the gun on the floor. It fired into the counter. He looked around. Making sure everyone was alright. "Sorry about that..." he scratched his head. Ben stepped up to him. "Peter.. why? I can see you care about these people. Otherwise you wouldn't have been so worried where your bullet went. Otherwise you would have robbed the guy who was robbing the bank. You didn't want civilians hurt and you know its true young man. Pete... I care what you do with your life. And I dont want to see you going off and getting into trouble because your afraid of your abilities, and what you might do with them. Peter. Understand me when I tell you this. This power... that you have. Its a GREAT and AMAZING power. And there are many people out there who have power JUST AS GREAT. But heres the thing. Some of those people? They do not use that power to do better. They use it for personal gain Pete. They make the world a much colder, and terrible place. Pete. You can do great things with your power, good or bad things. But great none the less. The thing is my boy, that you have to ask yourself one question. Do you want to be one of those people who makes this world cold ... and devoid of love and caring? Or would you rather use your powers to make a difference, a difference that can mean everything, especially in a city where brotherhood, and caring about your fellow man is rare and seldom? Pete... With great power, also comes great responsibility... remember that. " Pete had nothing to say. He couldn't. Then he realized something he had not minutes ago. The police were coming. And now they were close. 

Ben smiled at Pete. "What are you going to do Peter?" Pete looked at the teller. And shook his head. He, felt rotten. Like he was allowing himself to become this beast, when he should have been fighting it head on. Then he noticed. The man was no longer laying on the floor. A deep, profound sense of danger hit Parker like a brick wall. His spider-sense went crazy. Then the bullet hit ... Uncle Ben. 

While they had been talking the man had snuck over to his gun and gotten a hold of it. Pete should have realized it but he didn't. He was to busy feeling guilty. And when Ben stopped talking the man took his opportunity to fire. Ben Parker fell forward, into his nephews arms. Pete didn't think about anything. Just Ben. The bullet had pierced his chest. Fortunately Parker had moved intime to dodge it. Sad to say Ben hadn't and it was inevitable that he would die. His eyes were already becoming glossy."UNCLE BEN! UNCLE BEN!" Parker began screaming, as the man made his way towards the door still a little whacked out by what he did. Ben smiled at Peter. "Remember Pete.... be better than......... tha....t........." he faded began fading off. "I LOVE YOU UNCLE BEN!!" tears welled in Peters, as he hugged his uncle. 

Spider-sense. The world stopped. Slow. He could already see the man, in his mind, getting ready to fire. He dodged the bullets that came. The man aimed towards the group of people, who began to let out screams. How could Peter stop those bullets? There was one option. He got infront of the civilians. They hadn't done ANYTHING wrong. They DID NOT deserve this. He allowed the bullets to pierce him. Three altogether. One through his hand. Another in his leg. The last... his bicep. Pete hit the ground. It was so painful. Two of the bullets had cleared their wounds, come out the otherside. But the one that had gone into his leg stayed. That would be a pain to remove later on. Definately a pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! ITS ONE THING TO ROB A BANK! ITS ONE THING TO STEAL FROM PEOPLE! BUT IT IS AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT THING TO TAKE LIVES OF INNOCENT BYSTANDERS! NO ONE! I MEAN **NO ONE** DESERVES TO DIE WHEN THEY HAVE NO AFFILIATION WITH THE MATTER! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" The man looked terrified, he took off for the door firing at Peter as he went. Pete, with the agility of a spider, leapt around. Gracefully landing in various places. Leaving blood stains in his wake. The man freaked, he jumped for the door. Parker stopped him. Landing on his back, and throwing him by the neck through a pain of glass. "DIE YOU HORRIBLE MAN!" He landed on the guy. His foot pressing into his throat. He looked right into the eyes of the crook, and realized exactly who it was. The manager. From the wrestling arena. It suddenly occurred to Peter where the man had gotten all of his money from. It wasn't the matches. No. It was robbing banks. Stealing from, and killing innocent people. He choked in disgust. Then for a moment he pulled back his mask to allow the man to see his face. Astonished fear crept over him. Pete pulled the mask back down. No one else had seen him. And now he would make this criminal pay for what he had done. 

He balled a fist with the hand that was not bleeding profusely. And began to pound into him. Laying in deep blow after deep blow. HItting him, until his mask was drenched in tears, and clothes were covered in blood. The mans face had collapsed in. The punches had been so hard, he had crushed the guys skull. And now he was dead. The police were surrounding the area. Bystanders watched. The people from the bank came outside. Everyone watched in horror. Peter saw his reflection in a glass window. What had he become...

****

I left before the cops could stop me. And I cried. A good long cry. All by myself. Atop a tall building. I was forced to grow up quick. Because now.. that everyone I cared about was dead... I was alone.. All alone...

End of Origins Part 3

* * *

I think somewhere along the way I kinda lost the flare that I try to put into the stories... hmm.. lemme know what you think... personally i don think this came out all that good


	4. Origins Part 4

His blood ran fast and warm. The city scape below him was vast and scary. He was afraid to return home. How could he not? There were witnesses. They all heard Ben call him Peter. They all listened to the conversation. The cops were bound to realize what was amiss. How many witnesses had seen him leap through the window a month earlier? The neighborhood would be in an uproar. He had no where to go. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been Peters last family. There was no one else to take care of him. He would probably end up being cast off to some foster family. It was hopeless. The bullet wounds still had not closed. And Peter was beginning to feel dizzy. He was forced to tear off shreds of clothing to suppress the bleeding. The bullet was still enlodged in his leg. He needed to go home. 

****

I needed to remove the bullet first of all. Not to mention a nice warm bed would suit me just fine. Of course... going home was also risky. Especially given the level of nosiness my neighbors seemed to take in the goings on of the neighborhood. So I headed on home. By rooftop of course... no better way to travel. Except when you have a bullet enlarged in your leg...

Peter slipped down the side of the house. Cautiously. He didn't want anyone noticing that he was returning. So he decided to take the scenic route in. He pushed open the kitchen window, breaking the locks off of it in the processes. His entry was not nearly as graceful. The world was spinning, and he fell, tumbling over the sink and landing on the floor with a thud. The wounds had begun to close now. Which meant if he didn't find a way to remove that bullet fast... he was in trouble. Of course, removing the bullet was much easier said than done.

It was an arduous and painstaking task. But he accomplished it, despite his severe light-headedness. He found his bedroom window had been repaired, and that his bed was warm and ready for him. He could have slept like a baby if it had not been for the terrifying nightmares haunting him. 

In his dream. He saw Uncle Ben. The bullet piercing him. He saw Aunt May in the distance calling out to the two of them. It repeated over and over in his dreams. He had ignored the spider-sense. Why? Maybe he was too caught up in the moment... he didn't know. But he never responded to it, and so Uncle Ben died. It was his fault. He saw people. Pointing at him. Calling him a freak. The world was crumbling. People were dying. Then... a hand touched Peter. He snapped awake.

The cop looked at Parker. Parker looked at the cop. "Well, well... how the missing are found." Pete had nothing to say. He couldn't run. He had just hoped he'd hidden the bullet from his leg well enough that a thorough investigation would not turn it up. "I'm sure you perfectly aware your under arrest?" _Shit_. Pete thought. "WHAT FOR!?" The cop looked at him. "For the suspected murder of one Barnaby Jones, for the attempted robbery of a bank. There's more. Wish for me to continue?" Peter shook his head. The choice now was to run. Or to go with the cop, and attempt to clear his name. He could see it now if he ran. A total manhunt. The papers would read: _Mutant Murderer on The Prowl_. Of course if he WAS convicted... he could always escape. It is sort of difficult to contain a man who can bend the bars of his cell in two. "I didn't kill anybody. And I did NOT rob a bank." He was lying through his teeth. He just hoped it worked. Peter had changed since the spider bite. Not just physically. But personality wise. He no longer put up with other peoples shit. He was tougher, and far more street smart. But most of all, he learned to lie like the best of them. The officer snorted at him. "Then you won't mind coming with me now will you?"

Pete had been handcuffed, thrown into the back of the car, and dragged off. All the neighbors watched. "How did you find me?" Peter asked sadly looking towards the floor of the car. He was barefoot and underdressed. "Well its not very hard when you live right next door." Peter perked a brow. "Does the name Stacy ring a bell?" It hit Pete like a sack of bricks. Stacy. Gwen Stacy. It was her Dad. "Your Gwen's dad..." The officer nodded. "Yes I am. Your obviously very familiar with my daughter." Oh boy was Peter ever familiar with his daughter. He only fawned over her everyday since kindergarten. "Mr. Parker... let me have a talk with you..." Captain Stacy pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Now listen to me. I know you're a decent young man. Never caused trouble in your life. Never involved in anything shifty. At least not that I know of. Your aunt and uncle were very proud of you. I'm also familiar with the fact that you're practically a genius. So the question is why? Why did you run away? Better yet why did you come back?" Pete swallowed. "I ... I was home sick..." Stacy laughed. "You're lying through your teeth boy. I can tell your lying." Ok maybe Peter wasn't nearly as good as he thought. 

"Really Peter. Did you even know about your Aunt May? How about Ben?" Pete nodded. "I knew. Ben came. He found me. " Stacy shook his head. "What did he have to say?" Tears welled in Peter's eyes. "Does it matter? I threw it in his face... I acted like a child and I ran away from my problems thinking that it would help everyone. And when I thought that I could get away.. Be alone.. Not cause anymore suffering... I....... I just created more problems." Stacy looked in the back seat of the car. "What do you mean? Peter.. Ben Parker was a smart man. Although I was not close friends with your family.. I still knew Ben enough to be able to say that he was wise. Did what he say to you... did it change the way you were thinking? The way you perceived your life? Peter?" Tear drops dripped from Parkers eyes. "Yes... but not until it was too late Mr. Stacy... not until... it was too late..."

Captain Stacy had taken the cuffs off and brought Peter for a walk. "Parker let me tell you something. I am breaking every rule in the book right about now. I should be draggin' you off to the jail. Especially under heavy suspicion of murder. And attempted armed robbery. But I am not. We are going to take a long walk... Parker. You and I." Pete sniffled a little. He did not know what to think, feel, or even do. 

****

And It was quite a chat Mr. Stacy and I had .... Mr. Stacy reminded me of Uncle Ben. And that is what finally sealed the tank that has trapped me within this life... the nobler path...

Deep down Stacy knew what he was going to do. Even though it went against everything he learned in the academy, even though it went against the rules. He wanted to let Parker leave. "Now Mr. Parker. Tell me. What's going on?" Pete sighed and looked up at the Captain. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And I know that's how most of these stories start. That's why ... That's all I'm saying. Because this time its the truth." George grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "Listen Parker. You have only one option right now. And that is to talk to me. Otherwise you WILL be hauled off to jail." Pete sighed. "It started with an experiment... on a spider...." And so Pete dove into the story. Detailing his time away from home. His short lived wrestling career, the death of Aunt May, and Uncle Ben and finally his return home. 

"In that bank. Ben told me something. That I realize now is more than true.... _With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility._ I had this ... this mutant power... this freakish ability in my hands. But I did not take responsibility for it. And he knew that. And I paid the price one must pay for such mistakes." George Stacy was speechless. Somehow though, he knew it was true. It was not totally unbelievable. After studies of the videos from the bank. And a little logic. He knew Parker wasn't lying. The Captain bit his lip. "Parker... I never saw you. You never returned to your house. And we never had this little talk. I doubt you could be proven innocent. The evidence stacks against you. And the fact that you AREN'T innocent... makes it a lot harder. I suggest you leave town. Take the money from wrestling and start a new life. While... its not right that I do THIS... I'm still going to do this. Hopefully... What's happened will make you a different person. If you return to this city Peter... and I bust you. I will take you away. So be gone..." Stacy turned and began his walk the other way. "And get yourself some clothes... you'll need them.."

Peter watched the man walk the other way. He turned his back on the matter. Let Peter go. But where could Peter go? He had no where. School was gone forever. Home was a place that he would never again be able to return to. And all he had was the money. $30,000. It was a lot. Especially considering he didn't wrestle for long. It was enough to etch out a new life though. Except... it was blood money....

****

That night. Was probably the coldest I have ever felt. The dead of winter. It was a lonely time. I had no home. No family. No safety. just powers. And a heavy conscience...

Peter watched the city below him. Snow began to fall. He felt it between his toes. He still had money down on the motel room. He would finish out his stay there and then find somewhere to go. His clothes rippled in the wind. The sun was setting, but was hidden behind the clouds. Loneliness consumed him. Who could he talk to? Captain Stacy? Probably not. After all. He had said that if he ever saw him in the city again he would bust him. A tear fell from Petes eye. "No one knows... what its like to be defeated and mis-treated... behind blue eyes..." He muttered softly. 

Norman Osborn sipped his wine, as he watched the television. "The man hunt continues for 16 year old Peter Parker. Whom is a prime suspect in the deaths of several people, and an attempted robbery of a local bank. Captain George Stacy stated in a press release that 'whether or not Parker was involved in these crimes is still unclear, and there will be further investigation'. In other news... hope shines on a suffering orphanage, which risked being shut down by city officials, when an anonymous donor gave nearly twenty thousand dollars to help support the orphanage and-" Osborn shut the TV off as a knock came at the door. He stood and went to answer it. Otto Octavius stood in the doorway. "Norman. Have you seen the news?" Osborn nodded. "Why yes... I have." 

"So then you know about the Parker kid?" questioned Octavius from behind his thick sunglasses.

"Very much so." Grunted Norman. "How are the test results?"

Otto smiled. "Excellent. I believe the serum i have conjured up is ready for human testing. If it hadn't been for the Parker kid. We would probably still be in the early stages." 

Osborn laughed. "Indeed. But now that he has gone missing... I somehow doubt the fact that he will stay away from the media. We need to find him. And quickly. We could easily be shut down, if word got out that we had a lab accident which created a mutant kid responsible for several deaths." 

The doctor nodded. "Indeed Norman. I am already looking into finding a solution to his disappearance issue..."

Osborn gave a dark grin. "Excellent. And while your coming up with your little solution... I on the other hand.. have a serum to test."

****

Honestly you can't expect that I would have given away ALL the money. After all... I have costumes to invest in. Webbing to test... and I need a meal every so often. I chose this life. For my own redemption...

Pete walked throughout his house. The last time he would ever see it. He grabbed what he needed. Raided the fridge. And worked with some clothes. Of course he took pictures with him as well. They were the only way to hold on to his memories. Dust floated through the air around him as the sun began to rise. Shining in through the window, and melting the snow outside. He looked out his window. And across the way he saw into Gwen's bedroom. She was brushing her hair. Preparing herself for school. For another day of an ordinary life. She turned towards the window, to open it. And she noticed Peter. Nothing was said obviously, but at that time they shared a moment in each others eyes. She smiled. Why was she smiling? Didn't she know Peter was a wanted criminal? He smiled back. Then, walked away from the window. Looking over his shoulder, and he slipped out the back door. Bidding a farewell to his home. Where he would go and for how long he did not know. But Peter Parker needed to atone for that which he had done. And atone he would. From behind a mask hated by most, and feared by the others. 

Next: Aftershock

-----------

ok ok ... your probably saying this sucks and I dont blame you. I tried taking it in a new direction.. and I personally think it came out choppy... because I sort of winged it as I went along... just let me know what you think... I do hope to make the story get progressively better... i just... still haven't found that groove I want so bad...


End file.
